


Spectacular Performance

by bigwolfpup



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Sex, Angeltetsu, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merbunny, Public Sex, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel!Kotetsu and Merman!Barnaby during mating season. What more needs to be said?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectacular Performance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiBun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/gifts), [UnknownPaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPaws/gifts).



The exhibit had been planned for quite some time, but it was only recently, with the help of the needed specimens, that it had been finished and opened for the public to see. At first, only one had been in the exhibit. It was quickly seen that he had been lonely in that water tank. Sure there were a few plants and fish, some rocks here and there, but he was the only one in the tank, all alone to call out for help, receiving no results. 

That was when the second was brought to the tank, along with some special modifications to the tank to accommodate him. A small performance platform was added so he could rest in the sun, and a few other high resting perches with a small cave on the highest as a sleeping area. A net was put over the top of the exhibit to prevent the second from escaping, and there were a few times that he did manage to escape. He was quickly caught and sedated to be brought back to his home.

After some time passed, the second stayed in his exhibit, for he suddenly had something more interesting to occupy his time. The first specimen that had been located in the exhibit was one of water, a special one, a beauty by any human or animal standards, as he was a creature of both properties. Perhaps it was why the second, also of human and animal, was so attracted to the merman who shared his living space. The two had gotten along quite nicely to begin with, so it really wasn’t a surprise when the angel took a special liking to the merman. Together they became great friends, and they communicated in their own special language of clicks and whistles, the angel picking up quickly on the merman’s language.

The two could also speak human languages, which arose the question if they had names, to which they both acknowledged they did. The merman went by the name Barnaby, and the angel was Kotetsu. Two very different names came together in that exhibit, and they were quickly associated with each other.

Spectacular shows could be performed when the two special creatures decided to work with their human caretakers. But most of the time they refused to perform, and the spectators had to have their money refunded. The owner of the zoological park was not happy about that, but he had paid good money to send out the scientific team to get those two specimens under his possession. There was one man of the team in particular whom the two allowed closer to them than the others; Arganan. He had taken good care of them while under investigation, and they had taken a great liking to him.

Kotetsu and Barnaby’s friendship was greatly encouraged by Arganan, and even more so when the two rare beauties decided to take their relationship a step further. However, that was just the beginning of the problem it created for the park.

 -x-

“Good morning boys~” Arganan entered the exhibit at around 9 A.M. The park was already buzzing with activity, and some guests were eagerly awaiting the first appearances of Kotetsu and Barnaby for the day.

Naturally, the first to appear was Barnaby, coming from the deepest part of the tank up to the platform to stretch and sunbathe a little. He lifted himself out of the water and slid onto his belly, looking hopefully up at Arganan.

“Good morning Barnaby. How did you sleep?” Arganan dropped down to his knees and stroked Barnaby’s curls for a little bit before giving him his breakfast of seaweed and fish.

Some of the children watching were fascinated by the merman, his tail’s black scales shimmering in the morning sun. Soon, those watching had something else to look at, the magnificent angel that was coming out of his sleeping cave. He came out with wings slightly unfolded, hair mussed, and absolutely no shirt on to speak of. The children oohed and awed at the large white wings, feathers looking like the tips were dipped in pure gold.

“And good morning to you, Kotetsu. Now what did I tell you about not wearing a shirt? I know Barnaby is allowed to not wear one, but you are required to.” Arganan pulled out a black t-shirt, knowing how much the angel actually liked wearing darker clothes despite his wings. The man forced the shirt onto Kotetsu, who grumbled as he tore holes in the back for his wings to fit through.

Arganan offered Kotetsu his breakfast, consisting of fish as well, but some lettuce and rice to go with it instead of seaweed. The angel sat next to Barnaby and ate his rice first. He completely ignored the lettuce, and went straight for the fish. Arganan later yelled at him for that.

A special tour was scheduled for the park that day, and many big names in the zoology field were to be in attendance. They were not told that the two rarities would be shown to them. In fact, they had not known of Kotetsu or Barnaby until that day. The angel and the merman were to perform for them. God only knew and hoped they would cooperate for just this one day. It was risky, but they were to be shown off, and possibly bought out.

Arganan told the two of the situation that morning. “Listen boys. Today there’s a tour that will go on, and you two are the highlight of it. The park owner wants your cooperation today, so I expect the best behavior out of both of you.

As expected, the two were not thrilled by any means, which meant that they most likely wouldn’t cooperate that day. Kotetsu especially made that evident when he stretched out one wing and whapped the back of the man’s head. Barnaby snickered at the action, even splashing some water on Arganan to tease him. But their caretaker only sighed and fell back onto the wet platform. He had become used to being abused by the creatures he absolutely adored.

“Come on boys, I know you’re better than this. You have to behave, or you won’t get sold.”

“Woah whoa, whoa. The park wants to sell us?” Kotetsu stretched his wings out in frustration. “We’re not animals they can just sell to whoever.”

“Ah, well…”

“Shut up.” Kotetsu whapped Arganan again, a little harder that time. “They don’t have the right!”

“Yes they do, and they can sell you for meat or whatever if you don’t behave.” Arganan sat back up and leaned forward to pet Barnaby’s wet hair.

“They’ll sell us if we behave enough, and they’ll sell us if we don’t behave at all.” Barnaby sighed and closed his green eyes. “Humans are so confusing.”

“That wasn’t our choice.” Arganan smiled and chuckled. “If I were you guys, I’d give them one hell of a show. One that’ll blow the owner away that he’ll have no choice but to keep you boys here. Besides, they were going to sell you separately.”

Kotetsu growled at that. “I’m not going to be separated from Barnaby.” The angel bent down and cupped the merman’s face, kissing him lightly. “Don’t worry. We’ll give ‘em one hell of a show alright. It is mating season after all”

And that was when Arganan knew things were going to go south rather quickly.

 

Afternoon came rather lazily. It was hot, and the sun beat down intensely. Arganan had been keeping a tight watch on the two in the exhibit, and he could feel the tension thick in the air as they kept their distance from each other. He knew that normally around this time, the two would be in their indoor exhibit, away from any observers while they took care of themselves. But of course, the tour just had to be planned for that day, the day when their urges were the strongest and the hardest to resist.

Kotetsu was showing extra signs of being hot and uncomfortable, though maybe it was the 90° weather that was getting to him. By the way Barnaby had been looking at him from below the water, Arganan made a best guess that it wasn’t the weather.

At around 2 P. M. the tour group came. Sure enough, the biggest names in zoology were there, and they looked more interested in investments that taking care of the rare beauties Kotetsu and Barnaby were. They didn’t settle well with Arganan as the show trainer for the two entered the exhibit. He wasn’t very liked among Kotetsu and Barnaby.

“Hello everybody,” he began. “My name is Fred Abberline, and I’m the performance trainer for the animals in this exhibit.”

Arganan scoffed a little from his position near the outside edge of the exhibit.

“I’ve worked with these two since they first arrived, and it was a little rough at first. But with proper training, these two have become something amazing.”

“Something amazing alright,” Arganan said to himself.

“Let’s see if we can get them out.” Fred moved over to the water and used a clicker, to which Barnaby did surface for, but that was all he did. Fred commanded him to get on the platform with him. The merman looked at the platform then back at Fred, and when he was commanded once again to get on the platform, he dove back under the water and swam away.

Fred laughed nervously and turned back to the tour group. “A-ah, well… We’ll just move on to the other then. Kotetsu! Down!”

The angel heard his name and came down onto the platform. Fred smiled at him and looked back at the crowd. “Ah, this is Kotetsu, our angel, literally! He was the most stubborn to train, but he’s much better in performance now. Kotetsu, you up for some tricks?”

The angel shook his head and launched himself back up to his sleeping cave, leaving Fred stunned and embarrassed. “Well… I guess I’ll just tell you about these two.”

Fred went off on a spiel about how the park acquired the two, while Arganan kept a watch on Barnaby. The merman was swimming around while looking up at Kotetsu. Occasionally he would stop and stare for a few minutes. Those minutes of staring were what made Arganan the most nervous. He prayed Barnaby and Kotetsu wouldn’t try anything.

But then Kotetsu came back down onto the platform. Fred looked back at him with some surprise, then went back to talking and answering questions from the few looking into buying the rare beauties. It barely went unnoticed, but Arganan caught that Kotetsu’s pants were unbuttoned, and the next instant had Barnaby rushing to the surface and looking up at Kotetsu with a look of need. Arganan knew the look all too well, and he audibly gasped when he saw it.

Fred was oblivious to what was happening behind him, and he stayed so until he saw a few teenagers in the group snickering at something. He looked behind him and nearly screamed at the spectacle of Barnaby pinning Kotetsu on the platform and getting between his legs. Fred moved to shoo Barnaby away, making the merman tumble over the side of the platform. With a huff, Fred returned to his place, looking over at Arganan, who was hiding his smirk under his hand.

“Terribly sorry about that… usually they don’t behave like that…”

“Then you don’t know them that well,” Arganan said loud enough for the group to hear him. They all laughed and directed their attention to Fred once more.

“I am their performance trainer, I know more about them than you do.”

Barnaby splashed Fred as he jumped back onto the platform near Kotetsu, who was shoving his pants away right as Fred looked back again. This time Fred did scream, and it scared Barnaby so much he screeched. Fred shooed them both, and Kotetsu ended up falling in the water. Everyone cringed at his surprised screech as he fell in, and Arganan fully prepared himself to go dive in if it was necessary.  Thankfully it didn’t deter the angel much from wanting Barnaby to mate with him.

Barnaby shoved Kotetsu onto the platform once more and got between his legs. One of the important zoologists laughed a bit at how flustered Fred had become, and the poor trainer became even more so when he heard Kotetsu moan behind him. The zoologist laughed more, and soon others were as well.

“Alright that’s enough!” Fred moved to shoo the intertwined pair once more, but when he tried to do so, Barnaby turned his head and hissed at the trainer. Fred jumped back in fear and slipped off the edge of the platform and into the water. He shouted as he fell, and more in the crowd laughed.

Barnaby was fully focused on Kotetsu, kissing him deep and hard while holding his wings down and wrapping his tail around the angel’s foot. His member was slowly pushing into Kotetsu, making the brunette angel moan more like a god.

Arganan couldn’t help but laugh along with the tour group as Fred came up out of the water with a bright red face. The trainer gave up on trying to talk any, and he exited the exhibit, leaving the two to get it on.

Kotetsu let his hips roll up into Barnaby’s and he moaned at it made the merman sink deeper into him. He moaned again and pleaded for more. Barnaby was all too happy to oblige, and he thrust into the angel deep. The sudden feeling that overwhelmed him caused him to quicken with a groan, and Kotetsu loved it.

The longer they went, the more cheering that they got from the group. One man was even so bold as to cup his hands and shout, “Let him have it boy! Pound him!” The whole crowd seemed to like the comment, and they all went along with it, shouting more cheers of the like.

Barnaby was only encouraged by the cheering, and he thrusted deeper into Kotetsu. He clicked and whistled at the encouragement, and Kotetsu moaned so loudly he could be heard over the large group’s cheering. The angel clung to Barnaby, nails digging into the merman’s back and leaving scratch marks. His moans were so melodic and glorious, Barnaby did wonder if he was on the verge of entering heaven’s gates and experiencing his much needed hallelujah. And that was exactly what Barnaby face. He felt himself grow ever closer to his final release, and Kotetsu may have been even closer, judging by his desperate moans that were now loud enough to raise suspicion from other animal caretakers in the area.

Arganan was becoming very entertained, though slightly embarrassed that his boys were doing each other publicly. He supposed he didn’t mind this one time, and he let out his own cheer. “Come on, Barnaby! Take him to those pearly gates!”

Barnaby did just that, intertwining his fingers with Kotetsu’s and thrusted into him harder, faster, and deeper than ever before. It made Kotetsu go so wild that his back arched up off the platform at least 6 inches and his vocal cords stretched to their limit in pitch and volume. It initiated his climax, crying out to whatever god he had how good it felt. Barnaby did much of the same, groaning out Kotetsu’s name loudly as well as a chorus of “oh god”s and “please yes”s as he shot deep into the angel. He threw back his head his head with a long cry of pleasure, Kotetsu doing the same with his heavenly moans.

The almost surreal climax had resulted in a fantastic cheer from the crowd, and even Arganan had to applaud with the rest of the group. The couple in the exhibit lay on the platform panting and moaning their climaxes out. It felt so good, though there probably were so many phones recording the event. Whatever, it didn’t matter. Kotetsu and Barnaby had mated, and that was all that mattered to the two.

Arganan smiled, knowing the group had to move on now. “Alright everybody, time to move on. Hope you enjoyed the show.” After they had left, the owner of the park came up to Arganan and had one statement to say about the event.

“Next time, keep them outside to draw more attention.”

The caretaker smiled and nodded, looking back at the two on the platform now kissing slowly.

“Now that was one hell of a show, boys.”


End file.
